


In Need of Some Release

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Orcs Must Die! (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Exposure, Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Job, Love/Hate Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: After fighting the Orcs for what seems like months alongside the Sorceress, Maximillian is started to feel a bit…frustrated. During one particularly taxing fight, the Sorceress takes a nasty hit from a fire arrow that burns some of her clothes off, Maximillian just can’t get her out of his head. And thankfully he won't have to...
Relationships: War Mage & Sorceress, War Mage/Sorceress
Kudos: 4





	In Need of Some Release

The Orcs are coming in through the Rifts in greater force than usual as of late. Seems like whenever I close one up, another one springs open and those damn Orcs just seem to be able to track it! I haven’t had a chance to shower, sleep, or masturbate in days, and let me tell you that’s never a good thing with how pent up I’ve been.

But I’m getting ahead of myself a bit. Name’s Maximillain, but you can just call me War Mage, cause that’s what I am. And what I am is good at my job.

See things started going off the rails some months back when I was in War Mage class at the Order. Training alongside a whole bunch of other Magic Minded individuals, I found myself in the unique position of being the most handsome, dashing, and all around most humble guy the Order had on offer. With all that and my exceptionally unrivaled skill at Orc killing and absolutely ingenious Trap design, I became the object of affection for just about every lady in my class.

Those days were the best! During the day wowing my classmates and teachers with my prowess in Magic, and at night going to bed with a new girl each night! Sometimes more than one girl at a time, and those were the true highlights of my education! Especially that one night when I managed to bag all three of the Weavers at the same time? MAN, I never knew I had that kind of endurance!

But then, out of nowhere, the Orcs launched a surprise attack on The Order, killing just about everyone with some new-found strength and tenacity. I was fast asleep when it happened, but after taking down about a billion of the things, I learned two important things; I was now the only remaining member of The Order, and the Orcs had gotten stronger thanks to some chick who called herself the Sorceress.

Turns out this broad was a former student of the Order like me, only she wanted power or something and she became obsessed with controlling things and order and blah blah typical evil lady stuff. Then when she lost all her magic power because I made the ultimate sacrifice and closed the rifts, I figured the Orcs would’ve turned on her and she’d be gone. But nope!

One day I’m just working in the Mines and a new rift opens up! Never thought I’d see the day! Here I was, bored out of my gourd because there was no more magic and I was working in a MINE of all places, and now I had magic again! It was awesome, like the first tankard of Dwarven Ale after a terrible hangover awesome!

But then…SHE walks through. I never saw her when she was in charge of the Horde of Orcs, so I always assumed she was just some ragged old hag who was so much worse a magic user than me. Instead she turned out to be this total hottie, with long legs, a short purple dress and minor armor covers. Throw in a fantastic ass and some nice tits and I gotta say, she was certainly a hell of a lot better to look at than the Dwarven barmaids I’d been seeing the last few days here at the Mines.

But before I could woo her with my incredible looks and charm, she looked right at me, pulled out a wand and shouted “RUN!”

And thus, a new wave of Orcs began storming through the rifts again. Her and I began to fight alongside one another – after she decided that trying to save everyone was better than just going to jail or being hanged for sending that massive wave of Orcs a while back – and I started to learn that she was more than just a nice pair of legs. She was a controlling, snide, and self-absorbed nice pair of legs!

Oh, and her name is Gabriella…I just always call her Gabbie. She hates it when I call her that, so I do it as often as I can.

Anyways, like I was sayin’ earlier, the Orcs were coming through the Rifts more often and in larger numbers lately. I doubt it was Gabbie this time around, since she was killin’ just as many Orcs as I was…Well, maybe not as many as me, but I had to admit she held her own. I mean, she likes to use more Magic than Traps, but I’m not here to say which option is better. It’s obviously traps, but that’s just my correct opinion.

We were fighting another massive horde of Orcs, Trolls, Kobolds, Ogres and whatnot, and like usual, nothing had gotten past my incredible Traps. I suppose Gabbie managed to take one or two out with her Magic or whatever, but it was mostly me who was winning things for us as usual.

“Watch your flank!” Gabbie shouted at me as a group of Crossbow Orcs rounded the corner, lowering their crossbows in my direction. Stupid Orcs never noticed the arrow wall next to them, though, and before they could get a single shot out, a volley of arrows ripped through the lot of them and they dropped like the useless hunks of meat and minimal brains they were.

“No need, Gabbie!” I shouted back at her, pulling out my Blunderbuss and unloading a shot into the belly of another Orc who was unfortunate enough and too stupid to cross my path. “Arrow Walls do wonders against their kind!”

“Stop calling me, Gabbie!” She waved her wand around a bit and three Orcs near here were under her command. I watched as they ran forward and smacked around an Ogre, who did not appreciate it in the slightest, and watched them get clubbed into the next life before the Ogre was practically cut in half by one of the Paladin Guardians I’d enlisted to help us.

“Why don’t you like my nickname for you?” I asked as she came closer to me. We were slowly being surrounded by more Orc whelps, but it was nothing we couldn’t handle. I did so love funneling them into an enclosed space to be able to dish out some up close, personal beatings.

“Because, much like me merely cooperating and cavorting with you, it’s demeaning! It makes me sound like you think I’m a child!” She froze an Orc in place and a Paladin cleaved it in two.

“You kiddin’ me?” I stated as my Bladestaff sliced a decidedly not frozen and very in need of a bath Kobold in two. “You’re like a thousand years old or something!”

“How could I POSSIBLY more than a thousand years old if we both were taught by Cygnus?!”

“Whatever, Gabbie! It was a figure of speech!”

“Ha! I never thought you to be the type to know what speech meant!”

“You kidding?! I talk all the time! In fact, I KNOW that I talk all the time, cause the thing you tell me to do the most is-“

“Shut Up, War Mage!” She shouted.

“Yeah, that!”

“No, you idiot! Shut up and look out!”

She pushed me out of the way just in time for a volley of fire arrows to come screeching past where I was a moment ago. One of them embedded itself into Gabbie’s right shoulder, two more barely missed her head, and two more scrapped past her skirt and corset, lighting them on fire. She fell to the ground with a shriek.

I whirled about, lobbed a mana grenade from my Blunderbuss at the Crossbow Orcs who had fired the shots, and after watching them fly off a nearby cliff, ran over to see if Gabbie was okay. Say what you will about how she always talked down to me or acted like she was the best thing since Dwarven Ale, but finding another Magic user like her to help defend against the Orcs was gonna basically be impossible and I hate looking at applications.

I leaned down to try and help her up, and in an instant froze. She was sitting up now, but the fire had torched her dress clean off and damaged the belt that held her chest piece in place. That was on the ground a few feet from her, but I was mere inches from her massive, plump tits, exposed to the world for the first time in who knows how long!

And I’m not joking when I say that these were some fantastic fucking tits! They moved oh so subtly as she breathed, the dark nipples jutting out in perky anticipation of being touched and played with. Their size was impressive, their shape was perfect, and you could just tell that these weren’t enhanced by any sort of magic or anything. They were au natural, and they were almost as big as my head!

After so many nights without the touch of a woman that wasn’t a green, rampaging Orc intent on gutting me or a Dwarven Bar Maid after a hell of a drinking spree and some poorly made bets, my pants tightened so quickly I thought my dick would launch out of my pants like it was a firework. I felt my face get flush as she grabbed my hand I had offered to help her up with. She stood and looked at me quizzically.

“What’s with you?”

“Oh, uh…nothing. Just a bit, uh…”

A nice little breeze passed us at that moment. She froze; her eyes went wide, and her face turned a deep red. Her hands went immediately to cover herself as she grabbed for her coverings.

“You could have told me that my chest piece had fallen off, you know!” She wasn’t red with embarrassment anymore…now it was just that fury I had become accustomed to. “Are you a fucking pervert as well as a complete moron?!”

“Hey, calm down! You have nice tits! I can’t help it that a fire arrow just happened to get lucky and knock your armor off!”

“Just fuck off, War Mage!” She shouted at me as she walked away, covering herself up as she made her way back to the cart that would take us back to HQ. One of the Elven Archers came over to help her and she slapped him across the face so hard that he fell to the ground and didn’t move. Last I heard he still had the hand print on his face like a permanent scar…

“Ugh…” I looked around, saw that everyone was packing up. Guess we’d staved off the Horde for another day. Better head home and rest up…tomorrow would probably be more of the same…

-

The hot water beat down on my head as I took the first shower I’d had in days. After working in the mines, fighting off Orcs and over exerting myself, it was nice to just stand there for a bit as I let the water clean away all the blood, sweat and dirt that had caked itself all over my worn body.

But, no matter how I tried, I couldn’t get Gabbie’s tits out of my head. My hand was around my cock and stroking it furiously as I thought about them smashing into my face, her legs wrapped around me as I pounded into her hot, wet cunt. I’d been so pent up these past few days and didn’t even know it, but after seeing her tits it was all I could think about. Thank the Maker I had a private shower so I could spend all the time I wanted in here!

But eventually, the water started to turn cold and I had to get out. I finished my business thinking about Gabbie, shut the water off and grabbed my towel. It felt good to have clean skin again, even if it would only last until the next deployment. I grabbed my Bathroom Tankard of Ale and took a big, long swig of the gingery, hops ridden confection.

I exited the bathroom, put aside my now empty Bathroom Tankard and grabbed my Bedroom Tankard. As I put it to my lips, I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Without a single drop of my beer leaving the mug, I whirled about, grabbed my crossbow with my open hand and aimed…

…right at Gabbie’s heart.

“A little jumpy, aren’t we?” She was wearing robe, clearly about to turn in for the night. Even then she managed to show a considerable amount of her legs, though I was genuinely surprised by a lack of her usual ‘I dare you to look so I can smack you across your gaping jaw with a hot, iron rod’ cleavage.

“Oh, it’s just you.” I turned away abruptly, placed my Crossbow down and took a long pull of my tankard. “What do you want? Here to shout at me some more for yesterday’s mishap?”

“No, I uh…Rather I mean not yell at you but…” She was acting kinda funny. Usually she’d have gotten to yelling at me by now, but here she was… surprisingly quiet. “I do want to talk about what happened yesterday…just not to…yell at you.”

I raised an eyebrow. “No yellin’? That’s entirely unlike you…”

“Look, I’m trying to be better! Since you and I have to reform the Order, I want to make good on the promise I made to Cygnus and try to be a better person! To make up for all that I’ve done!” She huffed a bit before catching herself. “What I mean is that I want to be a better person…someone who can help lead a new generation of Magicians and War Mages against the Horde…and that involves apologizing for being kind of unreasonable yesterday…”

I’d finished my Bedroom Tankard by this point and went to the large cask in my room to refill it. As it filled I smiled; here was my chance to hopefully have a little fun. “Alright…then start apologizin.’”

“What?”

“You wanted to come and apologize?” I began walking towards her, downing some more Ale and letting her get a good look at my smile. “Then apologize…I’m waitin.’”

Her face got red with anger at that. I could tell she really wanted to just tell me off, maybe try and turn me into a toad or something and then storm off…But to her credit, she calmed herself down, stepped forward with her hands on her hips, and looked into my eyes.

“War Ma- …Maximillian…I’m sorry for over reacting yesterday. You’re a decent enough guy, I suppose, since you came to check and see if I was okay and all, and the way I reacted was…rash and impulsive.”

I nodded, making sure my face read as smug yet contemplative. “You know, you might want to work on your apology face a bit. Looks more like you’re constipated than apologetic.”

With that, she slapped the Ale out of my hand, wrapped her hand around my neck and slammed me against the wall behind me. “You sniveling little welp! I try to be genuine and nice with you for once and you come back at me with more sarcasm and snide remarks? How the hell you managed to be liked by anyone is a mystery!”

“What can I say?” I said, choking slightly. “I’ve always had a way with the ladies.”

“Clearly not.” She stated, dropping me. I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. I stood, rubbing my neck where she’d been gripping it, and looked at her angry and ready to tell her off. To my surprise, she was almost motionless, her eyes wide and staring…down…

I looked down, and it turns out the Towel I was wearing had fallen…and I was VERY erect. I looked up at her and chuckled. “Turns out I’m not just a guy with a sculpted body and a chiseled jawline, eh?”

She didn’t respond. Her eyes were still staring at my cock, standing at attention at it’s full 8 inches long and thick as a quarterstaff, as she appeared to be trying to say something, but the words just weren’t coming. For a good thirty seconds we stood there, her staring at my member and gaping at it while I tried VERY hard not to lose her attention. She might have been a bitch, but she was a total 10 with great tits.

“It’s uh…” she finally began after clearing her throat. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve…”

“Seen a dick?”

“No!” She shouted, her face flushed with embarrassment. “I’ve seen plenty of dicks! Just not…not one’s so big…”

She was staring intently at it now, biting her lip. A wicked thought crossed my mind…one that might alleviate the tension, solve her apology problem and solve my pent-up issues…

“You know…there is ONE way you could apologize to me.”

She finally looked up at me, a twisted smile on my face. She saw through it immediately.

“Oh, you PIG!” Her look of lust turned to anger in an instant, and she looked more like her crotchety self. “You think that just because you have a giant dick and you saw my tits that I’ll get on my knees and let you have your way with me?!”

“Well, it’d certainly show me at least that you’re willing to go all out in an effort to apologize to someone…and since you and I will be working so very close together over the next however long…it only makes sense that we are…close.”

She stared at me with rage filled eyes that only occasionally glanced downwards. After a moment, she sighed, looked up at me and stepped forward.

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t at least a little interested in something so big…but if we do this, I reserve the right to stop whenever I want, you do what I say at all times and you BETTER make me cum! Got it!”

“You serious?”

“Does it look like I’m kidding?”

“Not at all! Let’s do this!” I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards my bed. She promptly got free of my grip, staring at me as she rubbed her wrist.

“What did I JUST say?!”

“That I have to make you cum?”

“The thing before that!”

“You reserve the right to stop at an-“

“YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!” With that she kicked me in the chest onto the bed with her heel. It hurt like mad, but I got over it quick. She was now standing over me, her hands on her hips and that look of contempt on her face she’d given me so many times before. Only now…it was more domineering than it had ever been before.

“That’s a good boy,” she stated with a twisted smile. Her hands went up and she slowly began to remove her robe. As the garment fell from her shoulders, I saw a small indent where the arrow had pierced her shoulder the day before and the Medical Mages had sealed the wound…Then I saw what was covering said wound.

She was now standing before me, her hands back on her hips like they often were, one of her hips cocked to the side. Clinging to her body was a very thin and very see-through purple nightie, complete with lace trimming, a pair of matching stockings that went up half up past her knees, and an elegant black bra and panties. It was my turn to stare now…but then I had a thought.

“Wait…this is how you go to bed?”

“Shut up, War Mage.” She leaned forward, grabbed hold of my cock and stared into my eyes. “And don’t make a single noise until I tell you otherwise. Understand?”

I almost spoke up in response, but then I thought better of it. This was the closest I’d been to fucking someone in months; I wasn’t about to let that opportunity pass me by, even if it meant putting up with her being some dominating. So, I just nodded, an eager smile spreading across my face.

“Oh good…The dog can be taught.” She began to stroke my cock slowly, kneeling down to get a better grip on it. Her hand moved up and down my length slowly, her eyes locked on my face the whole time. I watched her lick her lips and slowly speed up, never once breaking eye contact with me. Her free hand was cupping my balls, playing with them gently and teasing me even more.

The same could not be said for me. I was suppressing grunts and groans as she worked the shaft, occasionally teasing the tip with delicate little touches. When my eyes weren’t closed from trying to not make a noise, I saw that she was intently staring me down, clearly enjoying being in charge of what was happening.

It couldn’t have been more than a minute of her doing this before I felt like I was ready to burst. She had picked up the pace significantly, now using both her hands to stroke me to near climax. Not wanting to break the pact I’d made that might stop her from continuing, I tried my best to make mention of what was about to happen. But she was now too focused on the task at hand to notice me trying to warn her, and without warning, I was erupting.

The first thread of jizz shot directly into her mouth, the second and third across her face, and the few that came out after that covered her nightie. She shrieked with surprise at the sudden explosion, letting my cock slip from her grip as she was taken aback. She stood there for a moment, basking in the heat of my jizz, and I swear I heard her moan with pleasure as she drank some of the cum that shot down her throat, though she’d never admit it if she did.

“Now…How is that for an apology?” I simply stared at her before she grunted. “Ugh…You can respond.”

“Not gonna lie…I fucking needed that. Though I’m not sure what YOU got out of that…”

“Simple,” she stated, grabbing me by the neck again and forcing me to stand. She must have been using some magic or something because it felt like she was barely holding onto me, yet I rose with ease. “What I have done is force you into a position where we do not leave this bed chamber until we have evened the score. You’ve cum once already, and I haven’t cum yet. You will continue to do as I say, and you will enjoy it. Understand?”

“Man, who knew you were so controlling in the bedroom too?!”

“You’ve seen me use Magic to control those thick-headed Orcs and you’re surprised that I’m a Dom in the bedroom? You really are a moron…But a well-hung moron, so I’ll take what I can get.”

With that she smiled a wicked little smiled and waved her hand, and in an instant I was stiff as a board. Like, not just my cock, but all of me. I couldn’t move a muscle! Except apparently my mouth.

“Hey! What gives?!”

“You can shut up again,” she stated, her hand waving some more in the air. She began to gesture downward, and my body responded by bending down onto my knees, my ass resting on the heels of my feet and my upper body was bent back slightly. She smiled contentedly and then stepped back, admiring her work.

“Yes…that position will do, I think.”

She stepped forward, untying a knot on the back of her nightie and letting it fall. She then touched her bra and panties, and with a puff of magical energy they vanished. A simple relocation spell, but certainly effective. Except for the very thin purple stockings she was naked before me, her perky tits and neatly shaven cunt ready to have their way with me.

“Will do for what?”

She simply smiled, stepped forward, and straddled my face, her wet cunt mere inches from it. I could feel the heat of her body radiate off it, and as I stared up at her, she slowly bent her knees and dropped her pussy right onto my mouth.

I didn’t waste anytime; this may have been for her pleasure, but I wasn’t gonna pass up the chance to eat this snatch. My tongue drove its way past her folds and into her so quickly she shrieked like a chunk of snow was rolling down her back. It didn’t stop me in the slightest though, and I began to work my magic on an eager, wet, and tasty pussy.

My tongue rolled around inside her walls, feeling every crevice it could and teasing them all the same. Her hands were now on my head, forcing me a little deeper into her, and I could hear her crying out in pain even with her thighs pressed against my ears. At some point her little magic stiff as a board spell wore off and I was given control of my arms again, and without hesitation I grabbed hold of her ass, kneading the plump cheeks as my tongue continued to do its work.

She was now crying out so loud with pleasure that if I hadn’t long ago enchanted my room to have a noise cancellation field around it, she would have probably woken up half the village. Clearly this cunt hadn’t been tasted for quite some time, and I was almost honored to be the one to drive my tongue into it.

But simply tongue fucking her walls wasn’t gonna get her to cum, no sir. I needed a little help, and thankfully, she had the little help I needed.

My tongue slowly began trailing upwards, going from her folds up to her throbbing clit. She was enjoying every second of my teasing and tasting her, and the second my tongue made contact with that little button, she cried out even louder than before, clamped her thighs against me to the point that I thought she might pop my head off and sprayed me with her orgasm. I suppose it was only fair.

After a solid ten seconds of her shaking and cumming, she slumped forward and released me from the jaws of death that were her sexy as fuck thighs. I gasped for air, my face covered in cunt juice, and reached for my towel to clean off.

“You know, it’s not very nice to spray a guy’s face like that without any warning.”

“You’re one to talk!” she said between labored breaths, not getting up from her position face down on the bed. “As I seem to recall you shot your load all over my favorite nightie!”

“Alright, fair’s fair.” I stood up and finished cleaning off my face. “So, Gabbie…What now?”

“Give me a minute, you brute,” she said, propping herself up a bit. “I haven’t orgasmed in months and I’m still a bit shaken.”

As she lay there on the bed, I got a good look at her from behind. Her legs met at the firm yet plump ass I’d been fondling before, and it was the kind of ass that you know loved to be teased and toyed with. Her legs were long and shapely, with thighs that weren’t too thick but that still had some meat on them, calves that showed the years of her wearing heels and dainty, slightly calloused feet that looked like they had recently been pampered.

I wanted nothing more than to just mount her right then and there, pin her to the bed and plunge deep into her walls. But part of me was enjoying the Dom/Sub relationship we had going here, and I’m not some sleaze ball who enters a woman without permission. I’m a damn War Mage, not some Goblin trash!

After a few moments, she rose from the bed, turned and got really close to me. We were inches apart as she stared into my eyes, and it was hard to read her expression.

“So…” I said. “What happens now?”

“What happens now,” she said, stepping even closer and placing a hand on my cheek. “…is this.” She pulled me in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her body against me. I held onto her hips, keeping her close as we slowly kissed one another, enjoying the embrace of another human being. I could tell that she was into it, despite her deep seeded and entirely unwarranted hatred of me, so I must have been doing something right I suppose.

After a minute or so she broke off the kiss, holding my neck and starring into my eyes with a look I’d never seen her give. If I hadn’t known she was trying to look flirty, I might have thought she was constipated.

“You’re not all that bad, you know?”

“Whoa, a genuine compliment? I never thought I’d see the day!”

“Day’s not over yet, War Mage.” She smiled as she pulled me to the bed, sitting me down next to her. As her hand wrapped around my dick she placed her lips on my neck, teasing me as she began to stroke me back to my full hardiness. I sat there and took it all, but not wanting to make her feel left out I reached between her legs and began to please her wet pussy.

She seemed to appreciate the gesture, spreading her legs apart a bit more than they already were so I could fit more of my hand in there. My fingers went deep inside her, touching the walls I’d just tasted and teasing her to the point that I felt her shaking from bliss. Her pace had increased stroking my cock, and while she wasn’t kissing my neck so much anymore, hearing her breathing and moans in my ear just made things all the more enjoyable.

We only did this for about another minute before she broke off the kiss, moved up the bed and spread her legs, staring down her rack at me with a look that screamed of desire.

“Get over here, War Mage, and fuck me.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” I clambered over the blankets, positioning my cock at her entrance. I looked at her for approval, and before I could ask anything she grabbed my ass and pulled, sending me deep into her soaking wet opening. We both cried out with pleasure; her tight walls clung to my cock, pressing down on it from all sides like they hadn’t had anything to cling to for some time. And for all I knew that was the case.

Not one to take a hint lying down, I slowly began to move my hips, sending my member in and out of her at a gentle pace as she wrapped her arms around me once more. We stared into each other’s eyes as I bucked into her, breathing to the rhythm of my thrusts and feeling the immense pleasure that racked both our bodies.

“Oh, War Mage!” She cried out as I thrust my full length in, holding it there for a moment. “If I’d have known you had this between your legs earlier I might have tried to seduce you sooner.”

“But then who would you lob such creative insults at?”

She laughed – a genuine laugh, with a mile and everything! – as she stared back up at me and held me closer. “There’s always an insult to be slung, War Mage. Just because you have a nice cock doesn’t also mean you’re not insufferable. Just insufferable enough to maybe bed down with every once in a while. But if you’re a good boy and you get me to cum like I’ve never cum before, then maybe I’ll let an insult or two slide next time.”

“You got it!” And with that, I began to pump into her like no tomorrow. She was thrown off by my ability to go as fast as I was as quickly as I had, and the sound of surprise she let out was quickly caught by the loudest moan she’d given off yet. Her arms fell from my neck as the flopped onto the bed above her, letting herself go as I just rammed myself into her.

I began to pick up the pace even further, bending down to take one of her large, dark nipples into my mouth and teasing it with my tongue until it popped out to greet me. She cried out with a laugh as I began to suckle her tit, twisting my neck slightly as I did to send new waves of pleasure down her back. My hand went to grope her other free tit, poking out the nipple and twisting it between my fingers.

Her screams of pleasure we enough to make me question whether or not my sound dampening spell would be effective, but the feeling of my cock ramming into her wet cunt, soft thighs and big ass kept me from caring. The taste of her tits, the smell of her sweat, the cries of pleasure she gave were all that mattered to me now.

After a moment I backed off her tits, using my arms as support so I could ram harder into her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my back in response, ready to receive what I had to give. She was crying out in joy in my ear now, fully immersed in the sensations of being plowed into by my experienced cock.

“Give it to me, War Mage! Pump your seed into me and make me cum!”

“Well, I don’t want to disappoint!” After a few more pumps I felt my cock engorge, and I knew it wouldn’t be long until I was blowing up in her. I let my arms drop from under me as logic gave way for passion, grabbing hold of her lips with mine as we kissed and screamed together. A few more pumps and into her and I felt ready to blow.

“Here it comes, Gabbie!”

“Give it to me!”

And with that, we both erupted into an orgasmic frenzy. She shook underneath me as I filled her wet hole with strands of cum, her mouth wide open as she screamed without sound. Her tight walls clung even tighter to my cock, practically milking me dry for my seed, pumping me for more than I knew I had to give in the first place. For a good minute I was on top of her, my firm member deep in her walls unloading what I had, until my body gave out from exhaustion and I slumped down on top of her, spent.

“Mmm…that’s just what I needed,” she stated, a hand going up and patting the back of my head.

“Can’t say I had a bad time with it either, to be honest.”

“Well, good thing we don’t need to make this a one-time thing, then.”

I propped myself up. “Wait…you wanna do it again?”

“Well, yeah,” she said, sliding out from under me and sitting at the edge of the bed. “It’s either that or I get my dick fix with one of the Dwarves or Elves since those brick shithouses called Paladins are too chaste to do anything with me, and I won’t DARE touch a Dwarf and the Elves are always too stuck up to listen to my commands.”

“So…you only want to bone me because I do what you say?”

She turned to me with a smile. “It might also be because you have a nice smile and a cute butt, but yeah, it’s mostly because you listen to me.” She stood up, and with a wave of her hand her clothes began to float towards her, covering her naked form. “It’s amazing you haven’t picked up on my advances before now. Maybe next time I won’t have to pop my tits out and make it look like an accident.”

I tried to say something to that, but my mouth just hung open in the air as she finished getting dressed, winked at me, and left my room. I must have stood there for a good thirty seconds staring at the back of the door before I snapped back to life.

I grabbed my bedroom tankard, smiling ear to ear as I refilled it. Not bad for an older broad, I thought to myself as I chugged down a full tankard of Ale. Tomorrow would undoubtedly bring with it some more Orcs to skull bash, and if I play my cards right, I might be able to have some more fun with some sweet Sorceress ass.


End file.
